Many modern wireless communication devices include cameras enabling the devices to support video calls, which can include both video and audio. These video calls can be established and supported over modern cellular networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, which can support packet switched data at a sufficient rate to support streaming video. LTE networks, which can support faster data rates than legacy cellular technologies, are being developed and deployed. However, LTE coverage is not yet universal and, as such, LTE networks are being co-deployed in overlapping regions with legacy cellular networks and wireless communication devices may transition between cellular radio access technologies (RATs) as a result of moving in and out of LTE coverage due to device mobility.
In an instance in which a wireless communication device has an active session, such as an active video call, when transitioning between networks it can be important from a user perspective to transition the session without dropping the session. However, some networks may not support inter-network session transitions. Thus, for example, active video calls can be dropped during some network transitions, resulting in a negative user experience.